


All Gates Lead to (Home) Art

by RenneMichaelsArt (RenneMichaels)



Category: Cal Leandros - Rob Thurman, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki & Cal Leandros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenneMichaels/pseuds/RenneMichaelsArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Manipulation for All Gates Lead to (Home) - A Loki, Cal Leandros Story by Kyrrhe</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Gates Lead to (Home) Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyrrhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrrhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Gates Lead To (Home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076683) by [kyrrhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrrhe/pseuds/kyrrhe), [ReignStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignStorm/pseuds/ReignStorm). 



> Odin has decreed that Loki's sentence after the invasion of New York is to help fix all the damage he caused. To that end, his magic has been partially sealed, but nothing could be done about his ability to teleport. Thus, SHIELD needs to find a way to keep track of him and keep the trickster where he's supposed to be.
> 
> Cal Leandros is a half-breed whose monster parentage gives him the ability to gate himself anywhere he wants to go. Through the Vigil, the organization that attempts to keep tabs on him and his human brother, SHIELD offers him a babysitting job with all the perks of Stark's money. He might not be the best person to expose Loki to but he's their only option. 
> 
> Or- A millennia-old trickster god bearing a grudge meets a monster-exterminator/bartender with vague morals and baggage to rival (or possibly even outshine) his own.

 

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/6076683/chapters/13927869>

 

Perma Link for Art <http://rennemichaels.tumblr.com/post/141414687893/odin-has-decreed-that-lokis-sentence-after-the>

**Author's Note:**

> **You don't need to have read the Cal Leandros series to read Kyrrhe's story, but this Wikipedia page pretty would pretty much answer any questions you might have about Cal and Niko.**
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cal_Leandros_series
> 
> I don’t own the Avengers, Thor, or the Cal Leandros series they are the property of Marvel, Disney, and Rob Thurman respectively. And are not my intellectual property. Nor, did I make the base images for this manipulation, they belong to the above. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
>  **[Complete list of RenneMichaels writings, gifts, and art.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RenneMichaels/works)**  
> .  
>  **[The Trouble with Tricksters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5143163/chapters/11837846)** COMPLETE - Loki is kept in Stark Tower, but he is a NOT silent, dignified, lone figure, mostly avoiding the Avengers he is forced to share living quarters with. Instead he is an in your face brat. Who walks a fine line between annoying the shit out of all of them but doing it in a way that isn’t blatant enough for anyone to stomp on him without an avenging Thor coming after them. 33,251 Words  
> .  
>  **[Palaces of Sand and Gold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2398826/chapters/5303108)** COMPLETE If Tony and Loki ever broke up, Tony and the SI lawyers wouldn't stand a chance against Odin and his Logmars in a custody struggle. Fortunately it hasn’t come to that, but it is a struggle dealing with overzealous grandparents? Domestic One Shots in the Queens Grace Verse that can be read alone. 9563 words.  
> .  
>  **[The Littlest Trickster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5056117/chapters/11627242) ** COMPLETE - Tony Stark finds out that neither he nor Loki are any match for a child determined to return to Earth. A series of One Shots as the newest heir of Asgard experiences Life on Midgard. Queens Grace Verse AU, Comes after Palaces of Sand and Gold, but can be read alone. Co-written with Ykmust. 27,800 words  
> .  
>  **[Queens Grace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1038355/chapters/2071435)** COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL - After the New York attack, Odin has taken Loki’s magic, made him mortal and imprisoned him. But Asgard is not a safe place for the Trickster under these conditions. Recent events make Odin decide to take away one more thing from his second son, his memory going back for the last four years, making Asgard unsafe for Loki’s reduced station. From stories Thor had told, Frigga decides that Tony Stark’s tower would make an excellent secure location for amnesiac Loki to be under house arrest. 225,458 words.  
> .  
>  **[Anthony of Asgard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2193336/chapters/4803567) ** \- COMPLETE - After several years of being housed in Stark Tower as a state prisoner of Asgard, Loki is recalled to Realm Eternal. Devastated Tony is now minus a lab partner, wingman and a snark buddy for movie night. Pepper has moved to the west coast and married, SHIELD is doing some crazy shit and with the exception of occasionally seeing Bruce, Tony doesn’t have much interaction with his former team mates. He wonders how it is possible to feel so lonely in a city so full of people. However he's and engineer and a genius... he can fix this. All he has to do is convince Queen Frigga and Odin All Father to go along with his plan. - Sequel to Queens Grace.  
> .  
>  **[How Desperate Are You?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/778956/chapters/1466437)** COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL – Loki has had a bad year and after leaving Midgard with Thor and challenging Odin isn’t making it any better, but no matter how smart you are… Sometimes stubborn happens. It may not seem to be in your best interest, but how desperate are you for a resolution? Any resolution. Loki is returned to Asgard and nothing good happens, but Loki isn’t the only one with issues, Odin has plenty of his own, especially in the realm of A+ Parenting. Loki is desperate to escape from Asgard, Odin and his past. 73,000 Words  
> .  
>  **[Desperate for Change](http://archiveofourown.org/works/943697/chapters/1841248)** COMPLETE - Returning to Midgard after an absence of almost two years, Loki finds that as desperate for change as he has been, some changes will take time to get used to, especially when they concern his relationship with Tony and Pepper. Sequel to How Desperate Are You? 77,000 Words  
> .  
> 


End file.
